The present application relates to a wall hanger for hanging wall-hangings such as art, art work, photographs and wall decor, and a method of mounting a canvas to a frame for hanging on a wall.
Many conventional wall-hanging devices for wall-hangings provide weak support for the object to be hung (especially heavier objects), are time consuming to attach to the back of the wall-hanging, make it difficult to mount the wall-hanging on the wall in a perfectly level manner, and/or do not allow the wall-hanging to be mounted essentially flush against the wall.
In addition, many conventional techniques for mounting art canvas to a frame having some depth leave much to be desired. The resulting frame/canvas assembly is flimsy, creates bumps and uneven surfaces along the side edges of the canvas, fails to provide a secure way of mounting the assembly to the wall, and fails to provide a way to mount the assembly essentially flush against the wall.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved hanger for wall-hangings such as artwork, photographs, picture frames, wall displays, wall decor and the like. There also is a need for an improved method of mounting to a frame an art canvas imprinted with an art work (i.e., watercolor, oil, pastel), print or reproduction, photograph, photo transfer or the like.